Forbidden love
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: Some kids want a car for there sixteeth birthday. Yugi Mouto gets five step sister. And the girls are keeping a secret that could kill him.( redone)
1. five?

Yc2008: ok second story  
  
Yami: I'm not in this   
  
Yugi: O great another I love Tea story  
  
Yc2008: sorry Yugi but your wrong  
  
Yugi: what?!  
  
Yc2008: You fall in love with a different person  
  
Yugi: OO  
  
[p.s this story will a) not affect or have anything to do with any fic's or b) be important to all future chapters that I will make] (second time is the charm)

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi threw his t-shirt to the side of his bed. Sweat falling down his chest, only the puzzle around his neck remanded on his chest. It was a hot June day in Domino city and school was out.  
Joey was visiting his grandmother in southern Japan. Tea was in dance class and Tristan was working volunteer hours with his mother. Yugi was even dispirit enough to call Kabia and pled for a small duel (which would turn into front page news if Kabia had any thing to say about it) but he was in America once again and declined with disappointment.  
Yugi was in charge of watching the shop anyway because his grandfather had to go to "an event". Yami was wandering threw his soul room and asked Yugi for some private time to do it in peace. So Yugi stretched out on his bed, bored, and heavily sighed. No one came to the shop on hot days like this. No one did anything on days like this.  
  
"It's so hot my sneaker would probably melt to the pavement if I went outside" Yugi said to him self  
  
He had to keep a low profile too. Especially after he was catch talking to a girl asking for his autograph who turned out to be so big time American singer. / Brittney I thing her name was/ he thought as he rolled over to see the paper that read "Is the king of games with the princess of pop?"  
  
"What it "pop"?"  
  
he never listened to music so he had no idea what person was which except one song he owned that Tea gave him call "best friend in the world" because she thought it was odd how it explained what started his entire ordeal.  
  
Bing goes the bell on the game shop door. Yugi jumps at the sound of the bell and runs down stair forgetting he has no shirt on. He runs down the stairs and jumps to the counter and looks at the visitors. Five girls each around the same age and hair color stood at the door. The eldest looked around eighteen and had long black hair with red stress in the front. The second eldest looked seventeen but not much younger then the eldest only her hair was short and curved around her face. The middle looked like a twin of the second but her hair was curved outward on the ends. The fourth and fifth were identical twin. They looked no more the seven and there hands were held by the first and second eldest. There hair was blond unlike the others and slightly curly. But they all had one thing in common. There eye's were all soft purple, like Yugi's. Yugi stepped back at the sight of there eye's. He had never seen anyone with similar eye's as him (except for Yami)  
  
"Can I help you" he finally muttered. The eldest took a piece of crumpled up paper. Her hand shock as she read it "Is Mr. Motou there" she stammered while trying to look strong. Her eyes were red, most likely from crying "Do you mean the elder Mr.Motou?"  
  
"Yes which else would I mean?" she snapped  
  
Yugi was nerves now. Did they mean to hurt grandpa?  
  
"What business do you have with him? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jen and he's our Grandfather"

-------------------------------------------------- 

Yugi: I have cousins OO  
  
Yc2008: no  
  
Yugi: sister? OO  
  
Yc2008: step sisters to be exact  
  
Yugi: five?  
  
Yc2008: ya  
  
[Hi It's me Jen , Yugi is having problems, big problems. First he has to face something from his past and then he has to learn to live with women. He cans barley face Tea. How do I know this? You'll see---next chapter: living with women]


	2. painful memories

Yugi: ok and I have step sister

Yc2008: Yes

Tea: and I drop in

Yugi: when

Yc2008: you'll see

Flash back:"beginnging"

Mind link:

Yami to Yugi: /

Yugi: to Yami:(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stood in shock of what he hear.

"What?!"

"You hear me he's our grandfather"

"That can't be I'm his grandson"

They stammered back at the words and quickly whispered between each other before one of the younger twins stepped forward

"Our grandpa, not your, our"

The eldest quickly silenced the young one before the other twin yelled the same thing at Yugi. Yugi quickly started to clam the girl down only to find the middle child yell at him. Soon every one was yelling at each other.

BING! The bell rings again only to find Grandpa at the door. There was a quick moment of silences as everyone starred at him for a minute .Grandpa looked at Yugi then at the girls in utter confusions and decided to keep quite. Yugi finally broke the silences.

"Hi grandpa"

The girls first looked at Yugi then at the old man. Soon the old man was swarmed by girls trying to tell him different things until.

"ENOUGH"

Yugi final had bundled up enough courage to yell. Everyone stopped and stared at Yugi including Grandpa as Yugi put on an innocent smile.

"Let's go up stair and set all this"

---

Yugi lead everyone up stairs to the living room and seated the girls. Yugi explains the situation to his grandfather who for some reason wasn't surprised. Instead he asks if Yugi can get the girls drinks while he pulls something out of the attic.

The girls just sat still until Yugi brings the soda. The two young ones don't stare at his face but instead down at his chest. Yugi thinks at first that they were starring at the puzzle. The he looks down to find the real reason. He forgot his shirt. Yugi yelled in panic as the girls giggled. He quickly ran to his room and grabbed his "I'm the best and you know it "shirt out of the closet and pulled it on.

As Yugi stumbled down the stairs he found his grandpa with an old shoes box. Yugi stood and the end of the coach wondering if the girls were telling the truth. If so could they be sister or even step sisters to him? Grandpa cleared his throat, tock a deep breath and started the conversation.

"What are you names?"

"I'm the oldest and my name is Jen, the second oldest Sam was only born a day later then me so were no technical twins. The middle child Lara was born nine months after use but we are all in the same grade. And the twins Hope and Faith are in third grade."

"So were did you come from?"

"America"

"Really?" Yugi said with a small smirk that was almost evil "were in America?"

"New England"

"o"

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"After father left us when we were young and after Hope and Faith were born, mother turned ill and died a month ago and you're our only living relatives"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Yugi"

"Yes grandpa"

"Get some sleeping bags, the girls will need a room to live in so you will have to clean the spare"

"ok"

Yugi gathered the bags and trudged upstairs and stood at the door of the spare room. Grandpa saw him and walked over to him

"Yugi are you ok with everything?"

"Ya we would have to do it someday"

Yugi hadn't been in the spare bed room since—his mother died in the bed

"beginning"

"Mama don't leave me mama" the little boy sobs on his mothers bed sheets as she strokes his head

"It's ok my son, grandpa will take good care of you ok?"

"But I want you to take care of me"

"Yugi, everyone has a destiny this is mine you will find you're someday and when you do, we will meet again"

"Ok mama---mama?—MAMA!"

"end"

Yugi hadn't entered or let anyone else enter it since that day. He feared of what might be behind it.

He closed his eyes and opened the bronze door knob. It was exactly the same as the day they closed the door. The yellow sheets with the pink flower draped over the bed neatly. The dresser was decorated with perfumes, makeup and combs his mother had used to comb her long dark black hair. Last the picture was still there.

Yugi dropped the bags on the ground and cleaned of the picture covered in dust. It was of him on his father shoulders with his mother in Egypt. That was the last lime they were all together. The next day they sent Yugi to Japan for looking after. That was the day that the puzzle was found. Suddenly his father became ill and died with his wife at his bed side. A month later his mother moved in with his grandfather and she died of the same sickness a week later.

Yugi couldn't help but cry. He missed his mom, he missed his dad, and he missed his old care free young life. At that moment he detected his other self's worry.

/Yugi are you ok/

(ya, find anything?)

/no except a hair brush was in a room/

(I was looking for that)Yugi grabbed it out of Yami's hand and started to comb a golden bang and smiled

/haha/

Knock knock. Yugi left his soul room and turned around to find Jen. She had changed into a white sundress which curved out her very thin body. For the fist time Yugi got a good look at her.

He black hair reminder him of his mother it was in a rapped pony tail with red at the tip. Her violet eyes were softer in color then Yugi's but shaped like Yami's. The funniest thing was that even though they were the same age they were the same height.

"mmm--I'm sorry about what happened in the shop ---"

"Yugi"

"Ya"

"Hey do you what to see something special?"

"ok"

Yugi placed the picture down and grabbed Jen by the hand and ran next door opened the door to revive a stair way. They speed up the stairs to find Yugi's door. Yugi by some coincidence left the radio on. There was an America song on it that Jen loved 'away from the sun'. She hummed the tune as the climbed the stairs; Singing the song in her mind.

Yugi quickly cover Jen's eyes and opened the door. He then slowly guided her to a window in his room. He the let her open her eyes. It the biggest sun set she had ever see. The yellow sun melted into orange and red flames. The sun almost seemed that it was plunging into the white ocean as it gracefully sunk into the horizon and shadows stared to crawl threw the city of Domino.

Jen was thrilled by this and looked over to Yugi how was leaning over the window staring at the sun.

"That was beautiful—thank you"

Yugi turned his head lazily at her and smiled. He was about to say something when Hope ran threw the door crying.

"Sista, Faith tripped me"

Jen gave Hope a quick hug and took her by the hand. Yugi helped them both downstairs to there room. The coxes and sleeping bags are already set up and luggage bags open by each one. Jen helped Faith and Hope put sheets on the beds while Jen laid on her cox looking threw a leather bond book. Yugi, interested walked over and looked. Jen sat up and moved the book so Yugi could see it. It was a book of sketches.

"Father was a great artist hu?"

"I don't now the only thing I have to remember him is this" Yugi pointed down at his Puzzle as Lara grew wide eyed

"O my God were did you get that?" Before he could respond she flipped threw the book, stopped at the last page and switched gaze from the book to the puzzle and Yugi.

"Look" Lara pointed at a sketch of the pharaoh stone.(2)

"I know"

Quickly Yugi realized what he had said and ran leaving Lara blinking in confusion. Yugi ran all the way down to the living room to find Grandpa sleeping in the chair. Yugi smiled ,grabbed a blanket and threw it over him. Yugi caught something out of the corner of his eye. A letter? Yugi coxed it out of his Grandpa's hand and read it a loud.

"Dear father,

I'm in Egypt again with Ashley. The girl I meet in collage. It turns out that I got her pregnant. I fell really badly. She had three girls. There names are Jen, Lara and Sam. There really happy little girls they remind me of you. Even thought they are great girls I long to see little Yugi and Rachel. I spent the night with Ashley but for some reason I fell weird. I think she raped me again but I'm scared so I'm running. I love Jen, Sam and Lara but I can't take them with me so I have to leave then behind. At least I have Yugi and Rachel.

Love,

Your son"

"That was the first and last time we saw him"

Yugi spun around to find Sam. She also had changed into a white laced tang top and jeans with flip flops. She had head phones around her neck and held a Cd player in her right had.

"I will never forgive what my mother did to let us breath but I take the burden as my own—I'm sorry for the pain my mother cased your father Yugi we shouldn't even be here"

Sam hung her head low and tried not to show any sign of weakness. But that alone couldn't stop the row of tears that fell down her face. Yugi sat her down onto the couch.

"It's no your fault"

Then Yugi hear the bell again. He noticed that Sam was leaning on him so he tried to ask her to get off when he looked at her face. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch.

Yugi took a strand of hair that was in Sam's face and draped it behind her ear. That's when he noticed it. There was a scare stare across her neck. Yugi thought it was odd until he heard the bell at the register ring.

Yugi quickly slide down stairs to find Tea dressed in a white summer dress with sunflower on it. That's when he froze. Should he tell her about his new sister's? What if she laughed at him? What if she thinks that's he's weird. He didn't know what to do.

"Hi Yugi's what's new"

"umm--nothing is new—nothing at all—not a signal thing—nope not here"

"ok then"

Just the Jen comes down stairs. She was wet and only had a towel on. She was to busy drying her hair to realize that Tea is there.

"So Yugi do you by chance have a blow dry I could bo—rrow"

At that moment she noticed Tea. Jen just smiled. Tea was a little creped out and blushed

"Hi I'm Jen"

"rrr Tea---nothing ha Yugi??"

"hahaha"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.(Sista)-Boston accent (sister)

2. (Pharaoh's stone) – the stone in the museum that Isis showed Yami and Tea. The one with Yami and Set (Seto) on it. (How can we forget that they have only show that flash backs of it 100 times)

Yc2008: Your in quit a pickle ay Yugi?

Yugi: O.O she came down half naked----

Jen:smacks Yugi with frying pan Stupid men

HI its Yami, Yugi tells Tea about his new sisters and she thinks it's weird until she recognizes one of them as a friend from an audition? Then Joey comes back in town and meets one of the girls o boy...next chapter: love at first sight

o man sorry it took so long


End file.
